fantendoswapnotefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Toukolise
Welcome to the realm of shadows, here you will be consumed by the Guardians of Nocturne if you have any questions about anything then don't hesitate to ask! Hi, Shadow! I'm not good at spelling that last part, so I won't. Good work on making this place! Woah, it's Kirby in a Mario Hat! 02:37, April 17, 2012 (UTC). I'm sorry but I'm going to have to be responsible here! You can't just take a wiki's chat and use it for your own purposes, then go and ban one of the creator's of said wiki. Can't you go get your own private chat or use pesterchum or some other thing that won't clog up the chat functions of some random wiki with you mind-controlling half the wiki? :/ -L Oh ho ho, yes, let's make a fantendo wiki then immediately change the affiliation! Darn, you are good at being evil. Also, wikia chat is the only chat in the whole world ever made ever that works for you? I doubt that so much. Also, given how many other ridiculous things happen to you staying up nearly 24/7 and still managing to use a computer and type without serious spelling errors I wouldn't think it was that ridiculous that you are mind-controlling people so that's why I'm going to insist it. The clues are there! :P what did I ever do to you anyway -L Apparently you can't understand joking, either. I don't think you are really mind-controlling people, but you are screwing up a lot of stuff. #Fantendo is way less active because everyone you've converted to your stupid chat never goes over there anymore. -L Maybe because you are insane? Seriously, get some sleep. The last bit of caring about your health has gone away nearly, you should probably get better -L If you think Cobweb is right, then why do you constantly ban anyone who tries to talk to you about it :/ Anyway, I probably won't be answering whatever you send to me because I'm not going to waste my time on places like Fantendo anymore anyway. -L Come back on chat. I miss you. :( Noahp121 02:44, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, if you can. Could you please get back on Swapnote chat soon? From, Stelios7! 09:09, May 4, 2012 (UTC). Chat's down, I guess. Noahp121 17:35, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Elise, could you get to chat please. Kthxbai. From, Stelios7! 19:30, May 7, 2012 (UTC). okay! :D I do see a bit of a problem with your away-from-fantendo plan, by the way. How would people see others swapnotes? do any other communities write story notes like we do? I doubt it. It's kind of like making an e-mail author wiki, when you think about it! So okay, I guess everything's back to normal or something. Speaking of swapnote, I should really find my 3ds and make notes again, but I just don't know what I would write anymore... hmm. I really need a signature. -Leet Our chat upgraded; you'll need to refresh the page. Noahp121 17:49, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I told my father that I want to see a fucking doctor, so I guess I'll be seeing one.. ugh.. Noahp121 16:50, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for whining.. Noahp121 18:18, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Come back if you can. Noahp121 20:24, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Please remove he monobook skin. Seeing as I made it from scratch and you unfairly demoted/attempted to ban me, you don't really have the right to use it anymore. Its simple. Just go to Mediawiki:Monobook.css and blank the page. And, its not so much the skin that bothers me, as your refusal to remove it. I made the skin, I own it, and I'm requesting that you take it down. You've been unfair and immature. Why should I let you use my skin? >.> If you come on and chat doesn't work for you, I'm in #shed as well just in case. Noahp121 11:13, May 12, 2012 (UTC) May I come onto chat? I'd like to talk to you privately. It's not about whether I believe you about your life or you dating Noah or anything like that. That hasn't been any of my business for a while now. please come back as soon as you can... Noahp121 05:38, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Come back, please.. Noahp121 15:22, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Could you help a friend, please? VictoryStar 22:37, June 9, 2012 (UTC)